SU 27
Background The Sukhoi Su-27 (NATO reporting name: Flanker) is a twin-engine supermanoeuverable fighter aircraft designed by Sukhoi. It was intended as a direct competitor for the large United States fourth generation fighters, with 3,530-kilometre (1,910 nmi) range, heavy armament, sophisticated avionics and high manoeuvrability. The Su-27 most often flies air superiority missions, but is able to perform almost all combat operations. Complementing the smaller MiG-29, the Su-27's closest US counterpart is the F-15 Eagle. The Su-27 entered service with the Soviet Air Force in 1985. There are several related developments of the Su-27 design. The Su-30 is a two-seat, dual-role fighter for all-weather, air-to-air and air-to-surface deep interdiction missions. The Su-33 ‘Flanker-D’ is a navy fleet defence interceptor for use on aircraft carriers. Further versions include the side-by-side 2-seat Su-34 ‘Fullback’ strike variant and the Su-35 ‘Flanker-E’ improved air defence fighter. Model Type - SU-27C Class - Fighter/Interceptor Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 200 Main Body/fuselage 550 Wings (2) 300 ea Tailplanes (2) 150 ea Engines (2) 250 ea AR - 11 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.35 at high altitude, mach 1.4 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1500km Altitude - 18000m (59000ft) Statistics Height - 5.93m Length - 21.94m Width - 14.7m Weight - 30 tons maximum, 13 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2 afterburning turbofan engines Cost - 10's of millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - GSh-30-1 30mm autocannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 2000m Damage - 1d4x100+50sdc per 10 round burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks per melee Payload - 15 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (10) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each hardpoint cna carry 1 HE Air to Air Missile or 1 HE Air to Ground Missile Bonuses - na bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at levle 6 and 12 +5% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - range 500km, can beboosted by satellite uplink Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot from damaged aircraft. References Used Encyclopedia of Modern Warplanes